goldenkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Neighbors
Neighbors are other players who started the game around the same time as you, and who consequently received the Being Social quest around the same time as you. One of you invited the other to be your neighbor through the Community screen of the game. All neighbors are not created equal. Many will lose interest in the game and stop playing, so they will never fulfill your requests for Special Items. Others will consistently yield fewer than 4 gifts on your daily visit to their village. You can Remove these Neighbors easily enough. The real trick, however, is finding new Neighbors to replace them. You will no longer show up in the Invitation screen of other players, and you are only allowed to send out as many invitations each day as you have empty slots for new Neighbors. Needless to say, if you can only invite 3 people to fill your 3 empty slots, you are unlikely to have them all accept. This one of the newer aspects of the game, and not yet well developed. It is necessary to have enough Neighbors to gift you the things you need, but finding the right Neighbors can be a real challenge. One way to solve this, is to post your Kiwi ID in the Neighbors Forum on this site. Or you can leave a comment below, or edit the Active Users section of this page. Active Users *Banggg - 25 Sept. 2013 (Level 125) *Eeereerrr - 29 Sept. 2013 *CindiR - 29 Sept. 2013 *minkeyswife - 30 Sept. 2013 *ellibop - 1 Oct. 2013 *Sim140 - 3 Oct. 2013 (started playing in Jan 2013) *CoolBurnMtW - 5 Oct. 2013 (Level 69) PLENTY of Empty Slots **Also looking for Fb Neighbors (See Forum Thread at bottom of page in Discussions) *noneighbors - 6 Oct. 2013 *GypsyMoon - 6 Oct. 2013 *Arabella - 6 Oct. 2013 *wendymeer - 8 Oct. 2013 *alpha1 - 8 Oct. 2013 * Fifties Lady - 6 Feb 2014 (started play Oct 2013 - Level 80 now) play multiple times daily * Cherry - 14 Mar 2014 (Level 100) Neighbor Items You receive the following Items by visiting Neighbor Villages or by sending a Request to Neighbors. When you fill Requests sent by your Neighbors, it does not reduce the number of Items you have. There is a set amount each day that can be sent and found on the Gift Neighbors tab (picture of a wrapped package with a bow) window by hitting your Neighbors button on the right side of your screen. >>>>>'Note:' BA Flags can also be collected from the Friendship Center Being a Good Neighbor #DO NOT Gift the Friend Bracelet. These are by far the most common thing received on visits to your Neighbors. You (and therefore your Neighbors as well) should have an ample supply of Friend Bracelets after only your first visit to all your Neighbors, assuming you have filled all of your 10 Neighbor slots. #The first Neighbor Item you will all need is the BA Flag, for the Brightwood Embassy quest. So it is the best Gift in the early game. #After that, just Gift back the same thing that your Neighbor sends you. It is the only way they have of telling you what they need, unless they have a current Building asking for the item. #Always check check the Requested Items first, even though it is last on the Community Inbox screen. Fulfil those Requests before accepting any Gifts. Otherwise you will find that you guessed wrong when being asked to Gift back to the Neighbor whose Gift you just accepted. Then, when you go to fulfil their Request, you will be told that you already sent them a Gift that day, so you must wait until tomorrow. But of course, they needed it today! How to Request Special Items from Neighbors When you click on the ribbon-cutting scissors above a building that is ready to be completed, it opens the build screen that shows what Special Items you need to complete the building. To the right of each item will either be a check mark to show that you have enough of that item, or it will show the number that you have and the number that you need, such as: 0/3. Below these figures is a button showing how much Gold it will cost to buy the missing Items so you can complete the Building right away. If the Special Item that is missing is one that Neighbors can gift to you, another button will appear to the left of the Gold button, showing the Neighbor smiley face. Click that button to Request that particular Item from your Neighbors.' Be careful' not to accidentally hit the buy with Gold button. There is no other way to make Requests to your Neighbors, so you can only ask for those things you need for a Structure you are currently building.